


Sunrise of a New Kingdom

by WritersUnitedCrew



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Harems, Multi, Suspense, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersUnitedCrew/pseuds/WritersUnitedCrew
Summary: A young mage begins his journey of changes in Skyrim. He will use magic and wits to be able to stop the dragons rising, civil war, and an ambitious king High Elf from taking over the world. He will face not only the dangerous and prospect of monsters but women that he will love and lust.





	1. The Attack at Helgen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> This is my first Skyrim story and I am so excited about it. Parts of the story is influenced by a YouTube personality Zaric Zhakaron, so it will be AU and will still contain the main story and other quests, just changes. This is a project that I have worked on for 6 months as an idea and now I am bringing it here. Just keep in mind that it will take time for me to write another chapter. Until then enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim. All rights go to the respective owners. Any OC is created by me.

_ Two shadows fought for dominance, when one of them turned into a large serpent creature and devoured the other shadow…. _   
  
A gasp escaped the lips of an elven woman. She began to pant and looked around, a very dim light on her room with the simple furniture and a small bed not far off. She sighed in relief and went to grab a small towel. She wiped off her forehead and sighed.   
  
She went over and opened a book. She grabbed a quill and placed ink on it, she began to write…   
  
_ It has been the same message for over five years now, only more detailed. A one conquering the other. However, this one was more vivid than the other. A dragon devouring a shadow, that I would have sworn looked like our king. Preposterous. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He can’t die, considering many have tried to kill him but have failed. Yet, these dreams are what our Gods have been warning us of the inevitable.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Although the king won’t be happy hearing this, he must know his destiny of his death will come and a new world will come out of this. Whether this is a good thing or not, I cannot tell.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ The future is like the wind, unpredictable yet it is there.

 

She finished writing and went to drink some water. 

 

Tomorrow, she will talk to her king and explain the dreams itself and hoped he might be ready for anything.

 

Changes, sometimes, are needed at the most bleakest moments.

 

_ Border of Skyrim…. _

 

A cloaked man kept running through the snow and kept panting.

 

“Damn weather...but there is nothing to be done.”

 

All he could try is to keep moving, considering staying in Bruma is something he doesn’t want. His thoughts still He knew he will be seen as a hero, but the Thalmor...not so much.

 

He already knew he was over the border and had to lay low. Once laying low, he would find a job, make some money and….

 

He bumped into three people. Before he could say anything, he heard shouts all over.

 

“Hold it!”

 

“Don’t move!”

 

They were surrounded by a number of people. He then noticed a man getting up and was stunned by a spell. The others put their arms up. He then saw two of them put down on the spell.

 

“I’m unarmed!”

 

He hoped he would be left alone, but a lone soldier went toward him.

 

“Him too.”

 

“Wha-”

 

He was then hit hard on the back of his head and darkness came.

 

_ A high elf was approaching to him, yet he couldn’t hear anything. _

 

_ He had an arrogant smirk on his face as he took out a dagger. It looked elegant, and his smiled turned cruel. _

 

He gasped.

 

He groaned and looked around. He saw the three men he bumped into, tied up with the added gag on the mouth of one of them. The young man felt he was moving and realized he was in a coach. He tried to move, but felt the ropes wrapped around him.

 

“I see you are awake….if you are a mage, don’t bother with any spells. These things are magic proof.”

 

He concentrated and felt the runes. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“It seems we are heading back to Skyrim….we were supposed to escape but it seems that we were ambushed by the Imperials.”

 

The other man spoke “Had I didn’t bump into any of you, I would have been far from Skyrim right about now.”

 

“Either way, you are with us with Ulfric Stormcloak.”

 

He gestured at a blonde haired man with a gag on his mouth. The younger man knew who he was and his cause. 

 

Ulfric Stormcloak wanted to cut away from the Empire and become independent, but the Empire sees it as a problem on the long term.

 

He does agree that countries should be sovereign but to wage war with the Imperials? A fool will face them. He knows the Empire has numerous sources and having the Thalmor around, doesn’t help on Ulfric’s conquest at all.

 

“U-ulfric?”

 

“Aye….”

 

Then a man clad in armor with a red cape, came toward them. He saw the four prisoners, but noticed the young man was different from the others.

 

“I have registered three prisoners….yet you don’t look like one. Who are you?”

 

The young man simply answered “Arctus…”

 

“Once we arrive, I will let my supervisors know you are not on the list.”

 

He then rode forward. Although he felt small relief from it, he couldn’t risk staying longer. He began to concentrate while ignoring the bickering between them. All he knew that the Stormcloak’s name was Ralof and the other prisoner Lokir. 

 

He concentrated on the runes and began to break them, slowly yet subtly. He didn’t want any mage to notice. They act similar to a tumblers, but he has to see project the image on his head, in order to break it.  He broke the first one as he noticed they were nearing some walls. He kept breaking each one, and was closing in the last two,,until he saw an older man, wearing bronze armor, discussing with a high elf.

  
“Look at that, Tulius befriending the bitch herself.”

 

He looked closely and recognized her from Cyridil. Elenwen Anaedhal, the ambassador of the Thalmor for Skyrim. Her reputation is cold and calculating for finding any Talos worshippers and tends to make them talk really fast. And he also knows more about Elewen’s motives being in Skyrim.

 

From what he could see, it wasn’t anything friendly. It was more like she wanted something, but he was having none of it. In some way, it was a good thing to end the war that the man in question started instead of torturing them and doing something more.

 

He then felt the carriage stop.

 

“And here is our last stop.”

 

“Alright, off you lot!”

 

They got off and he felt the last rune being gone. Good, now he had to time his spell right. If he does it, he might have to make a run for it. The drawback it will drain all of his researves and recovering back will take months.

 

“Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm.”

 

The man just nodded and moved with the other prisoners.

 

“I am innocent, I don’t belong with them.”

 

“Ralof of Riverwood.”

 

“Yes.”

 

He then moved along with Ulfric.

 

“Lokir of Rorikstead.”

 

“I am not going!”

 

He began to run.

 

“Archers!” A woman shouted.

 

A  lone arrow flew and landed on his head, ending his life.

 

“Next prisoner.”

 

Then came the same soldier that spoke to him. “Ma’am, he isn’t on the list and he should be seperated from the prisoners.”

 

“Tulius’s order: everyone on carriage on the block.”

 

The man sighed and looked at the young man in question. “Sorry…”

 

“I know.”

 

He then walked out of the carriage as he stood there. 

 

“We are here gathered to read their rites of the Divine Eight. As we-”

 

A soldier decided to walk to the execution block.

 

“Let’s get this over with, I don’t have all day.”

 

“Very well….”

 

He was on his knees. “I will go to Sovengarde, and my ancestors are smiling on me. Can you say the same?!”

 

The moment he placed his head on the block, his head was chopped off. His body lay lifeless as the others began to shout ‘Traitor’ ‘Justice’.

 

Then a roar was heard from the distance.

 

“What was that?!” One of the soldiers exclaimed.

 

The Captain felt a little nervous.

 

“Next prisoner!”

 

A soldier grabbed Arctus and pushed him on the chopping block. He prepared his attack and waited the right moment. 

 

Just as the executioner was raising his large axe, the earth shook and caused a number of people to stumbled. Shouting was heard from the top of the tower. 

 

“Dragon!”

 

It made a mighty roar as the sky darkens and flaming rocks fall from the sky. Arctus took his chance and broke his bindings. 

 

“Hey, over here!”

 

He looked as Ralof was signaling him. 

 

“In here, quick!”

 

He goes inside of the tower, while large rocks kept falling around him. One of them nearly hits him, but he rolled out of the way. He managed to make it inside and the door closes behind him.

 

“Did you see that?”

 

He looked at him “Of course I did. It’s a dragon.”

 

“It has been prophesied that is coming back, and only the Dragonborn could stop it.”

 

They heard a mighty roar and ground shook.

 

“We might need one right about now.”

 

Ulfric was released from his binding and his brows furrowed.

 

“We have to leave...now!”

 

“Upstairs!”

 

Arctus followed one of the Stormcloak soldiers. Just as they reached a window, it broke open, along the wall, as two soldiers fell on the ground. Out came the snout of the dragon and blew fire at the place. Arctus was away from the attack. Once the dragon moved out of the way, Ulfric went up and jumped toward the building. Arctus followed him and landed on the second floor. He ran downstairs with the leader of the Stormcloaks and saw people fighting back. 

 

The young man saw the captain that ordered the execution, was trying to help a child out. He went over, until he saw a fireball heading toward them. He got in front of them and concentrated his magic and was able to block it, surprising the people around them only.

 

“Get the child out!”

 

She nodded and got the child out of the place. He panted a bit and he knew he still had more magic left, but he had to leave. 

 

He ran toward the gates until he saw Ulfric on top of a collapsed wall.

 

“Fus...ro dah!”

 

A powerful force of energy managed to hit the dragon and it nearly made the dragon crash. The dragon landed on its feet and looked furious for a challenge. Ulfric, carrying a large greatsword went right toward the creature.

 

It roared and released a large fireball. Arctus knew he had to do something. He concentrated his magic once more and pushed everything to counter it. The fireball was gone and he strikes, but it went to the cheek only. It roared and headbutts Ulfric, sending him flying a few feet. He landed with some soldiers, as the creature made another mighty roar.

 

“Oh you got to be kidding me…”

 

Two more dragons appeared and the one dragon in question flew away.

 

“Oy! In here!”

 

He saw the man who wanted him free, along with the captain. He nodded and made a run for it. He rolled out of the way from the fireball, and managed to make it. They closed the large doors behind them and looked it. 

 

He panted and his hands are trembling.

 

“You alright?”

 

He looked up and nodded “Yeah….just my magic reserves are low. I need a moment of getting my reserve back up”

 

“Alright. Grab an armor and follow us.”

 

He nodded. He noticed some chests and opened each one until he found an adequet armor. As he puts it on, he saw a hand on his left side. He looked as the captain had a sincere smile.

 

“Elle.”

 

He shook her hand.

 

“Arctus.”

 

“That was high level magic you did out there.”

 

He smirked. “Thanks. I had a lot of practice.”

 

Once the armor was on him, he followed the other two, as more roars were heard. Elle opened the door, as the other man followed.

 

“Hadvar, are you sure there is a way out of here?”

 

“Aye. We have to keep going all the way down in the dungeons and it will lead us to another way out.”

 

“Good….wait a minute. Two Stormcloaks.”

 

Two men, wearing blue padded gear on, were looking a way to open the door.

 

Arctus made a suggestion “Maybe if we can form a temporary alliance to escape…”

 

Hadvar shrugged. “Sure.”

 

They went in and two of the Stormcloaks turned around.

 

“Hey, we wanted to see if you-”

 

Both went for the attack, but Arctus took his sword out and went after one of them. Hadvar fought the other man.

 

Arctus easily avoided the diagonal sword attack and released a small fire on his face. He dropped his weapon and Arctus thrusted his sword and took out the Stormcloak. He then saw that Hadvar took care of the other soldier in question.

 

“Damn. This is not how I wanted to end, but if any Stormcloak refuses to cooperate with us, take them out.”

 

Both nodded and began to follow him. Hadvar opened the next door cell and they kept moving. Barrels of vegetable and fruits, along with a small carriage on the side, but nothing of important. 

 

They went downstairs and they found a room with various supplies and storage. 

 

“Get them!”

 

Arctus avoided a thrust and he swept his feet to bring the Stormcloak down. Then he did a quick downward sword attack on his back. It ended fast as another was running toward him. He had his palm out and released electricity off his hands. The soldier fell on his knees and began to jerk his body and then stopped.

 

He then noticed something on the table. Small vials of red liquid and a blue liquid.

 

“Ah, just what I needed.”

 

He drank the blue liquid, wincing from the taste. He then felt his mana back in full power.

 

“Much better. Is there more around here?”

 

Elle pointed at some barrels “There should be some inside.”

 

He nodded and grabbed a few. He took out his necklace that had a very small cube, the size of coin. He tapped it and a few vials are gone, leaving him with two. This surprised both soldiers what they saw.

 

“A souvenir from a trip a few years ago with a close friend.”

 

They decided not to question it further. They kept moving until they felt another rumble and as they went down some stairs and saw an opening. Another rumbled and it collapsed the opening.

 

“Let’s take the door and keep moving forward.”

 

They opened the door and three Stormcloaks took out a lone Imperial soldier. They saw the three new visitors.

 

“Get them!”

 

Elle avoided an axe attack by using her shield and punching his face. Hadvor avoided the greatswords swing and went for his, only to be blocked. Lastly, Arctus easily avoided the mace attacks as he saw the soldier was inexperienced of it. He took out his sword, cuts his arm off and then goes for a thrust attack taking him out, as he ended his screams.

 

The captain was disarmed her opponent and took him out with a vertical slice on the shoulder. He howled in pain, and she took it out, she twirled and sliced his throat open ending the fight.

 

Hadvor impaled his opponent with his sword and kicked him to get his sword out.

 

“Well that was fun.” Hadvor cleaned his sword as they kept moving until they heard a commotion downstairs. As they reached, the last Stormcloak fell off his knees.

 

“Damn Stormcloaks! They should be grateful that I didn’t keep them locked up longer. Oh the things that-”

 

“Just don’t say anything.”

 

He turned around and found a young man voicing an opinion.

 

“Bah! You youngsters thing you know it all…”

 

“You will be surprised.”

 

He turned to look for something until he found a Aldmeri Chest. How strange and as he felt power radiating it, he took out a lockpick and began to try to open it.

 

“It’s no use, you need a magical signature to break-”

 

A simple click was heard.

 

“To break the ward. Yeah, I’m adept to it.”

 

He opened it and recognized the common writing and realized what the books are and scrolls. He placed it on his cube box and emptied everything.

 

“Bastards will pay one day….”

 

Elle went over, a little concerned as he was taking a while “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah. Just found something useful for myself.” 

 

He got up and followed his companions. 

 

They finally reached at a doorway and they got inside. Once inside it collapsed behind them.

 

“Well looks like it’s forward.” 

 

They kept moving as he found various skeletons holding gold bags. Arctus grabbed some gold and moved forward.They kept going deeper into the caverns until he saw large spiders the size of horses come from the ceiling.

 

“Frostbites,” the young captain muttered.

 

They clicked as one of them threw their frost poison spit at the captain. She was hit on leg and it numbed out.

 

“Shit!”

 

Arctus used both hands and fire came out, burning the large spider down. The spider in question screeched in pain as it backed off. Elle managed to hit the spider with a downward attack, ending it.

 

Hadvor stabbed it and twirled for a swipe taking it out. The young mage went over and collected some of the poison samples, along with some eggs.

 

They kept moving on, and they hoped they are close to escaping the place.

 

“Stop…”

 

They stopped and noticed a large bear, sleeping. Before anyone could say anything, Arctus shot an arrow and it penetrated right at the skull of the large creature. It didn’t move.

 

“I was going to say, sneak up, but it seems you wanted to take care of it.”

 

He walked over the creature and began to exam it. He took out a small dagger and began to take apart the bear.

 

“Claws for potion….need a bit of fur for selling and making my stuff…”

 

Once he was finished, he pressed the cube and the items were gone. He then gestured to follow him. They did.

 

They kept going until they saw the way out. They ran and saw the beautiful daylight and they heard roars from the distance.

 

“Get back.”

 

They ducked as they waited when only saw one dragon heading into the distance.

 

“That was close…”

 

Arctus nodded and Elle couldn’t have said it better than herself. She just wanted to head home and rest. Or head to the others and warn them.

 

“We should get to Riverwood, my uncle lives there and we might have time to rest and plant out to warn the others about the dragons.”

 

They nodded and they left the cave, not knowing what other disasters were coming to them.

 

To be continue….

  
  



	2. Riverwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter more. I am thankful that I got this one done, I do hope I can write more chapters, but work and other things tend to interfere my life. Anyways, hope you guys like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Elder Scrolls.

Hadvar, Elle, and Arctus had jogged for a while and were heading downhill, following the path to Riverwood. The road is clear, and the sky lacks the clouds that were around early.

“So basically, that Barrow is dangerous.”

“Yes. As a child, I would be afraid they would come down and take us.”

“Well I have my doubts on the undead. Then again, I have seen people do a number of crazy things.”

Elle was silent with everything that is going on. Dragons coming back, the Civil War, and laws against worshiping Talos. It’s as if the Gods are allowing it on purpose for all of this to happen.

“Elle!”

She looked up. “Yeah?”

“Are you going to go to Riverwood with me?”

She nodded. “I don’t think going on my own will be good yet. I am still shaken with everything that is happening.

Arctus didn’t comment anything. All he wanted to do, is to check out the books and see what they contain. He recognized everything by just glancing on it and hoped it is another piece of history that could help him. He knew that the Thalmor kept them to themselves, to try to research it, but it seems that it has never been untapped. He can feel their magic still radiating it.

“Oy, Arctus, check it out!”

He looked up and saw three large stone pillars, but they are carved with what looked like humans, holding different weapons. Near the top of the pillar was a hole and it glowed blue.

“Are those…”

“Yes. Standing Stones. It is said to assist anyone during difficult times.”

“It will be useful on my end.”

The young mage walked toward it and looked at each one. He recognized the symbols on them and chose the image of a man on a cloak with two daggers he has on his hands. He placed his hand on it as it glowed brightly blue. Then it launched up in the sky. He felt a warmth on his body and smiled. He felt more than anything else.

“Mmm...nice.”

“Interesting choice for you. I never expected of you being more of the shadows.”

“I tend to work other matters, but this might be useful to me.”

“Very well. Let’s move on!”

They kept jogging for a while and they saw three wild wolves in the way. The wolves turned away, knowing they were stronger than them and their numbers are not enough to deal with them.

“They seem smart enough to avoid us.”

They kept moving until they arrived at a small village. A sawmill with water running down to power it up to allow them to cut the logs. He noticed a few handful of homes in the village. He saw two stores and an inn. Arctus wanted to check it out.

“This way, we could rest at my uncle’s place and then move on.”

They nodded and went.

A blacksmith was just finishing sharpening a sword when he saw three people heading toward them. One of them he recognized.

“Hadvar, what are you doing out here?”

“We can talk about this inside uncle, it’s serious.”

He nodded and gestured inside. 

Once inside they saw a table on their left, with two bottles of ale. A fire place and a bed. A woman came from downstairs and was surprised to see three people and a little girl came up as well.

“Hadvar, what a surprise!”

He smiled as he pats the little girl.

“We have a problem. I need a moment to sit.”

He sat down as he took a drink from the ale, as the other two sat down as well and were given ale as well. They drank for a bit and both sighed.

Hadvar began to explain about the dragon attack and what it occured. 

Arctus looked up and all he did was block the talks that was going on, while he thought of the books he found. He realized how far those Thalmors went to grab them. He will make them pay for doing so. Even after learning what they have done, they still grab their stuff.

Thus far, they haven’t seem to learn about how to handle the writings, yet. That gives him to find more information.

“Arctus?”

He looked at them.

“Yeah?”

“We were talking about warning the other jarls in Skyrim about this. And we wanted you to head over to Whiterun and warn about what happened.”

The magical caster nodded. “Of course. Just need a moment to get some supplies and see where I can go from there.”

“Of course. Elle and I will head back to Solitude and report with what happened.”

“Do be careful.”

They nodded as the woman, Sigrid, looked at Arctus. “If you need a place to stay, you can sleep near the fireplace.”

He smiled. “Thanks, but I think I can manage.” 

All she did was nod as Alvor, the blacksmith, then said toward the mage. “My forge is open to you, if you need your blade to be sharpened.”

“Thank you.”

Two hours later…. 

Arctus was outside, and was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants, and stretched his back. He had to admit, the area felt fresh and somewhat lukewarm. 

He was a curious man looking for something to do. He could sharpen his weapons, but at the moment, he didn’t needed yet. 

Just as he walked a man approached him, slightly taller than him.

“Greetings, you must be new here. My name is Sven.”

“Arctus.”

“So where do you hail Arctus?”

“Blackmarsh.”

This surprised him. “B-but you’re a Breton!”

He smirked. “Although I lived in a small home somewhere in High Rock.”

The Nord felt silly. “I see. Hey listen, considering you are visiting, I need a favor to ask for you.”

This piqued his curiosity “Oh?”

“Yes, you see there is this beautiful woman that I love very much and I would like you to give this letter to her.”

He raised his eyebrow. “Okay.”

“Yes, this letter just basically exposes a wood elf name Faendal for trying to use her.”

“I see….very well I will deliver this.”

He was given the letter and then Sven went to see someone. Arctus was suspicious about all this and he wanted to know the wood elf, before giving the message just out of curiosity.

He walked around until he spotted a wood elf, checking on his bow. He walked toward him.

“Hey, are you by any chance Faendal?”

The wood elf looked up and nodded. 

“Do you happen to know Sven?”

“Yes I do. He’s an alright fellow.”

“Well, he wanted me to give this to a woman. Does the name Camilla ring any bells to you?”

His eyes widen and nodded. “Yes. My feelings for her is greater than anything. Can I see the letter?”

“Of course.”

He showed him the letter and read it. He frowned. “Why would he do this?”

“Claiming a woman?”

The elf sighed and then he had an idea. “I will be back here in a moment. Stay here.”

He sat down on a tree trunk and sighed. If the guy makes a false letter, then he will expose them. If not, then he will help the guy.

Faeldan appeared with a letter in hand. He then handed the letter to him.

“Give this to Camilla. It will expose Sven for what he is.”

All he did was nod and left. 

He decided to tell this Camilla about the situation and let her decide what to do with it. Besides, if this Camilla is as beautiful as they say they believe, why not keep it for himself.

He arrived into a store called ‘Riverwood Trader’, and went inside. Once inside, he saw a beautiful dark brunette was arguing with a man.

“For the last time, you will not go up there!”

“Look, someone has to go up there and grab it back!”

The man let out an exasperated sigh until he spotted the young man who just entered.

“Oh a customer...welcome to the Riverwood Trader, how can I help you?”

“You guys seem to be in a bind of a problem.”

The man sighed. “Yes...you see. I have this interesting artifact known as the Golden Claw on my store, only for it to get stolen. I did, however, see the thief in question heading toward Bleak Falls Barrow.I don’t know why they are heading there as there isn’t anything of interest in the place. If you can do this, I might reward you with items from the shipment I just received.”

Arctus nodded and made a deal.

“I will take him,” the woman said.

“To Oblivion to that, Camilla. You won’t go and that is final!”

She then smirked. “It doesn’t mean I can’t escort him as far as where it is, Lucan.”

The man in question sighed in defeat. “Okay, fine. Just by the entrance.”

She knew she won this one. “Come on, stranger. How about we take a nice walk?”

He nodded and left.

They walked together as Arctus tried to spot the two men that is trying to win her heart. He doesn’t spot them. Good.

“I just don’t understand why they didn’t steal anything else.”

Arctus answered “Maybe the claw is something more than just an artifact.”

“How so?”

He then began to ponder “Did this claw have symbols on its hand?”

She nodded. “Yes. In fact, three of them. Why?”

“It’s a key.”

“A key, to what though?”

“Old treasure, forgotten tombs, anything useful.”

She then looked at him with a curious look. “How do you know all of that?”

“I had a friend who had one before and told me his experience, but the claw was just a metallic one, not gold.”

“Oh.”

Now she wished she could go with him. “Listen, do you need any assistance on your journey?”

He looked at her and smirked. “Can you handle bandits and the undead?”

She paled slightly.

“I will take your silence as a no.”

They walked a bit more until they reached a bridge. She pointed at the path.

“Follow the path and take a left, keep going up until you see the entrance. I wish you luck.”

He smiled. “Thanks. By the way, I might want to tell you something.”

This piqued her interest “Yes?”

“Do you know these two men known as Sven and Faendal?”

She nodded.

“Well they both like you, but they wanted to deceive you by giving you these letters. I will leave it up to you what to do with them.”

She was shocked by hearing this as he handed her the two letters. She saw both of them and read them. She felt furious.

“I’m sorry about this.”

She nodded. “At least you are an honorable man for telling me the truth. If you do come back, I will reward you as well.”

She gave a kiss on his cheek. Arctus was surprised and smiled. “Of course. I will get back in one piece with the claw.”

“Thank you. May the Gods watch over you.”

She then left as he nodded. He then saw the path and went forward.

20 minutes later…  
He just hiked for a little bit, with a few wolves that stayed away from him, until he spotted some bandits from the distance. He knows they are bandits with the shoddy leather armor and metal parts on them. 

He was glad that the bandit on the tree couldn’t see him. He took out his arrow and raised the bow a bit. He felt a small wind and he pulled it back. He waited and the wind stopped. He released and the arrow flew.

It flew until it landed right at the throat of the bandit. He was choking trying to warn them, but he slipped and fell on the opening of the small tower. A thud was heard as he saw two more bandits appeared to look what happened.

Arctus took out another and took aim as he raised his arrow up. He released it and it hit the bandit on the knee. The other turned around and went right after him.

The young mage took out his sword and charged right after him. He slides to tackle his knee as the man flew, falling off the side of the mountain.

He got up as he walked toward the last person. 

The person barely took out the arrow, and before the bandit could strike, he was taken out by a blast of green magic. He rolled and screamed as it felt it burn, but it was from within. Then he stopped moving.

Arctus looked at his hand as it glowed green and smirked. “Love the new spell.”

He then checked on their supplies and found a few more arrows to use and he grabbed a few bow strings with him. He kept grabbing more items and then left them for the animals to feed. He kept moving more into the path until he spotted the structure in question. 

It had large arches with a plateau of a dragon in the end. 

“Impressive….”

He then spotted some bandits from the distance and he took out his bow. He felt the wind a little strong, but he imbued some of his mana on the arrow, hoping it would sit still.

He took aim and fired. It managed to hit the side of the bandit but he was alive. He alerted the others.

“Great….”

He then saw two more heading downstairs. They had their weapons drawn, and one of them fired an arrow at him.

He dodged it and he threw a powerful fireball back. It hits one of them in the face, taking him out.

The other bandit strikes hard on her axe, as he parrys. He takes out his sword and both end up clashing blades. He then punches her and electrocutes her. She began to try to push on but a kick on the stomach, knocks her on the ground and couldn’t do anything about it. He then finished her off with a slice on the neck.

The last one was limping and Arctus ran as fast as he could. He avoided a swing on the sword by rolling to the side. Then before he could do anything, he was hit with a spell. He screamed as he rolled on the ground, but then couldn’t move afterwards.

A downward sword impaled the bandit, ending his life. 

“Damn bandits.” He then grabbed the items that are useful and saw the large doors.

“Here goes nothing…”

He goes inside and closes the doors behind him.

Riverwood   
Camilla headed toward a Nord and a Wood Elf that are arguing.

“Look I told you to leave her alone!”

“How about you do?!”

She watched, not amused on their argument. Then she shouted at them. “Enough!”

This stopped both of them and were surprised it was the woman they love.

“I know what both of you tried to do!” She tosses the letters at them as they gaped, and a few people were listening. “I am not some trophy for you to win! Gods, I am through with both of you, fighting over something petty and trying to backstab each other!”

She then poked both of their chest. “From this day forward, I don’t want to see you guys….ever. Good day!”

She left them, as one of the villagers was trying not to laugh of the situation. They knew this was a boiling point and learning what they were going to try to do was very childish. 

Both men realize they were exposed and knew they their wasn’t any excuse that could fix it.

The young Imperial beauty looked into the mountain.

“If there is any Gods right now, please bring Arctus back in one piece.”

End Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys and gals for reading it. The next chapter will involve our hero inside of a dungeon. Take care everyone.


	3. Bleak Falls Barrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I am back with a new chapter. Now we have our adventurer in a oh so familiar burial place. I made a twist to it, and this is based on a mod that I have on file. And I also took liberties on a few things. So hope you guys enjoy it.

Once closing the door behind, he saw how large the place was. Despite having the ceilings open, it felt warm. The structures look old yet sturdy. He walked a bit until he saw two people in leather armor walking into the campsite. He sneaked closer and listened in.   
  
“Are you sure this is good idea on being here?”

 

“Aye, there are treasures hidden here that is left untouched….according to that researcher.”

 

“He is going to get us killed one day!”

 

“He won’t!”

 

They kept arguing, all the while the Breton avoided them. He sneaked on the side and managed to avoid them. Senseless lives were not needed to be taken.

 

He kept going all the while trying not to make a lot of noise. Despite of time where the green moses and cobwebs, the path is still stable and strong. The torches do help out with the lighting and he kept on the move. 

 

He reached near the downstairs, until he saw a man walk toward the middle of the room. He saw him pulling the lever, only for him to be hit by various arrows. He dropped on the ground hard. The Breton went over to check on the man. He was dead and noticed a green liquid comin out.   
  
“Poison….better look around.”

 

He looked around the room, looking for anything. He noticed on his left three small pillars with three different symbols. He looked around the room and noticed three stone slabs on the different parts of the room. He saw the image of a Snake on the top of the second floor, then way on the right at the end of the wall is a whale. He looked then, not far off the was a snake.  He looked at the slabs and back at the pillars with image of the creatures in question as well, the same symbols. And that is it dawned on him.

 

He went to the first pillar and turned it. He matched it with the snake. He then went to the third pillar and managed to get the whale. He then the middle, he turned the snake and went for the switch. He was ready to dodge, just in case.

 

He pulled it and the gate opened.

 

He sighed in relief and move forward. He then noticed a book and looked over it. He opened it and the title ‘Thief’ was written. He took a read for a while and he began to learn about ways to pickpocket. He found it useful and maybe selling it would give a great price or keeping it.

 

He then was ready to head downstairs when he heard squeaking. His hands began to flame up and took aim. He waited until three large rats are heading right toward him. He then released his flame spell on them and the rats were immediatly burning up. One of them, tried to push forward, but he kicked the rat back down, all while still burning.

 

After the rats were burnt up, he continued down the stairs until he saw a few scattered scrolls and potions on the side. He looked over the potions and took a sniff at two of them. He recognized them, and puts them away. He then looked at the scrolls and smirked.

 

“Perfect.”

 

He puts it away and decided to continue.

 

“Is someone there? Help me!”

 

He heard someone. A man’s voice was heard and he went over to check it out.

 

He went down until he saw thick cobwebs all over the opening he needed to move forward. Just as he cut it down and walked in, he heard clicking noises. He saw a very large spider, propelling to the ground.    
  
He noticed one of the legs were cut open, but that didn’t slowed down the creature in question. The large spider spat something, but he dodges it.

 

He saw to his left how it hissed on a dead body.

 

“Great...”

 

His hands began to burn up and he fired. A dowsing flames, managed to hit the large creature as it squealed in pain. 

 

However, the large creature managed to reach on and managed to tackle him.

 

He rolled immediatly, as he didn’t wanted to end up as snack for the creature.

 

“Come on! Finish that creature!”

 

The spider turned around and saw his own lunch, still talking. Just before he could go after him, he screeched hard and felt an excruciating pain on the soft spot and began to die out. 

 

He backed off and saw the creature be still, as it bled out. He poked it for a bit and realized it was dead.

 

“Hey, are you going to help me or what?!”

 

He raised his eyebrow and went toward the man. 

 

“Who are you?”

 

“My name is Arvel, and I wanted to explore this place. Get me down, please!”

 

“Fine, fine.”

 

He took out a dagger and slashed the cobwebs.

 

Once he dropped on the ground, he smirked. “Later.”   
  
He ran toward the hallway.

 

He followed him behind him and ran right at him. He kept himself guarded, just in case. As he passed another statue, he was going downstaris when he heard a grunt and then thud. He hid in the darkness and he saw something he hoped not to bump in.

 

“ _ Great...undead… _ ”

 

He sighed didn’t move as he saw what looked like a decayed man with armor on him. Carrying an axe, he looked around for someone else. 

 

He then noticed a woman. Although she looked alive, her eyes told otherwise. They were glowing and her clothes consisted of an elegant dress, nearly wedding like. 

 

“Come….there is no one….”

 

Her voice very gravely, ordered the undead to follow her. He did so. 

 

How is this possible? Can she free herself out of there? At this point, he needed to take out the other undead creature. He took out his bow and aimed at his head, and fired. It struck true, and the creature was out. This caused the woman to collapse as well. He went over to check on her.   
  
“She is still alive….strange….”

 

He went to check on Avrel and found the Golden Claw. As he checked what else he had, he found a journal and opened it. He read the entries and it seems that the Claw acts as a key to a door of sorts.

 

  
He placed the claw on his cube with the journal. He kept moving until he saw another undead rising. He took out his sword and was ready. The creature attacked him with a beam of ice.

 

He rolled on his back and puts up a magical ward. He was holding it well, and then kicked his hand to the side. He then thrusted the sword on his neck. The head fell off and was dropped on the ground.

 

“Damn creatures…..there is a name for them, but I don’t seem to recall..”

 

He then kept moving. Reached to a water way, when a woman woke up. She saw Arctus and pointed her finger on a coffin. It opened and out came another undead.

 

“Great….”

 

He avoided the stab from the woman, and blocked the axe coming down on him. He then shot fire on the face of the creature. This caused the creture to groan and back off. He then took out his dagger and stabbed it on the face few times. 

 

The creature collapsed as the woman did as well.    
  
He sighed and went to check on her and found her alive as well. Something is controlling them. And he is going to get to the bottom of it.

 

He pulled the chain and it opened. He smirked and continued on.

 

He saw some glowing mushrooms and iron vein. He ignored for now and found a chest. He went over to the chest and opened it. A few jewerly, gold, and few trinkets. He puts them away on his cube and heard footsteps. He looked through the large hole and looked at the bottom. A walking skeleton.

 

He took out his bow and took aim. He fired and managed to get it. He smirked and went down. He arrived and kept moving. He went uphill a bit until he saw another undead armored creature. He ducked and took out his bow. He took aim and managed to hit the head, but he was still up.   
  
“Crud…”   
  
It took out it’s sword and began to head toward the direction of the shot. Arctus took out his sword and avoided a thrust. He went for the attack, but was blocked. He kicked the creature on the stomach, then went for a back swing. It manage to get on the face of it. The creature growled and went to tackled him.    
  
Arctus was stronger and rolled on top and places his hands on its face. He pushed so much heat magic, that its head became ash. Once that was done, he panted.

 

“Well that takes care of the problem.”

 

He got up and saw the large two doors and continued on. 

 

He kept moving, all while trying to see if more undead are still around, but so far, nothing. He kept going until he saw a very large door with three circular stones with three symbols on them. He saw a shape of a claw and he smiled.

 

“So this is it. But it may not be as easy as it seems to be….”

 

He took out the claw and noticed something on them. It had the same symbols as he saw the ones on the door. He noticed something more paticular about them from top to bottom; he looked at the door and back at the claw.

 

“Clever…”

 

He looked at the upper symbol to looked at it. He grabbed it and tried to remove it, but couldn’t. He then tried sliding it and saw it move. He kept moving until the symbol of a bear. Then he moved the middle symbol to the moth, and lastly the owl. He then pressed the claw on the plate and turned it. Then pulled the claw and he felt a rumble for a bit, until he saw the symbols turn and stop.    
  
The door opened and he saw a path. He kept moving up until he spotted not far off, a great large wall, with a small waterfall. He then noticed a near decayed woman, in a bridal clothes, walking with a heavily armored undead. 

 

“Just what I needed” he sighed “Guess its time to test this.”

 

He closed his eyes and tattoos appeared on his body. It began to glow white then red. Then his eyes opened and it was all white. He then began to grow in size. He grew nearly eight feet tall and fur was appearing on his body. He then howled as this placed the attention to both undead. They went right after him, while he ran right at them. He tackled the larger threat and sliced its face, when he felt a stab on the back.

 

The woman stabbed him more, but she was back handed hard. Hard that the head fell off and this caused the body to convulsed. It went back after the undead creature and began to slaughter it. Pieces were flying off, when he felt a wave of explosion. He flew, but landed on his feet. He saw the armored undead, but in transparent form. He also saw two more of those women in bridal wear but were in red transperancy.    
  
He was ready to fight when he saw three female spectres and charged right at them. He jumped as well and began to attack them. 

 

It was a free for all as swipes and growls were heard. The more the attacks went on, roars and whimpers all while the magic of the place began to grow more.

 

Each attacks were more brutal, as each spectre were slowly disappearing, 

 

Arctus needed to end this fight. He immediatly went after the bride undead and latched on to her. He scraped and slashed until she began to glow. She was glowing more and he backed off. He then saw her blow up, along with her minions.

 

He was turning back to normal as he began to scream in agony. He finally turned to normal and he was on his knees. He vomited and looked up. The spectral woman surrounded him.   
  
He then felt a caress on his face.   
  
“Thank you…..”

 

Then they were gone and he sighed. He got up and checked on the undead creature. He found an axe emiting cold. He smirked and kept it. He then walked toward the wall and found a treasure chest, a piece of stone, and he sensed something about the words.

 

He touched it and felt power on it.

 

He felt he was absorbing this power, and he began to see a vision. A man stood there and made a mighty roar of a dragon. He then looked at him and he was gone. 

 

He gasped and looked at his hands.

 

“What….was that?”

 

He tried to find it, but for some reason, he couldn’t. He decided to check on the chest and he smirked.   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
He places all of the treasures from a unique sword to jewerly, in the cube. Once he was done. He followed an uphill path. Once he was on top, he saw a switch. He turned it and was able to see a wall opening up. He went through it and kept moving. He then jumped down  from the second floor and saw the exit. He got out and saw the beautiful sunset.

 

“Well, better turn the claw in and get a nice reward.”

 

_ Two hours later…. _

Camilla is walking back in forth in her room. She is growing concerned about the return of Arctus. 

 

“Sis, you have to sit down and relax.”

 

“Look, I just can’t relax, because we might sent him to his death.”   
  
“I doubt it-”

 

Then they heard the door open and they went downstairs. They saw Arctus and pulled out the Golden Claw. Lucan had a gleeful look “Good work brigning it back!”

 

He went over and was given the claw.    
  
“Funny, I remembered this claw to be bigger. Oh well, I have your reward. It’s on that chest there.”   
  


“Thanks.”

 

He went over to get the treasure. As he did so, Camille went over and hugged him.

 

“I’m glad that you are safe and sound.”

 

He nodded. “Yeah. It wasn’t easy for me.”

 

She then went to whisper his ear “Let me reward you, properly~”

 

He smirked. “Follow me.”

 

She nodded as he finished picking up a few things.

 

They both ended up outside and looked around.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

She nodded and he grabbed her right hand gently. He grabbed his cubed and pressed the sides. Then, they were both gone.

 

_ Unknown location…. _ _ _

They landed on their feet and she looked around in awe. The walls is covered with cogs, but they were not moving. It had at least one wall what looked like storages on it. Not far off, was a large stove. On the other side looked like all of the blacksmith furance to an anvil in it. An alchemy located in another corner and lastly a dummy, wearing an armor.

 

She noticed a very large, comfortable bed. 

 

“This place is nice.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“But how do you bathe?”

 

“There is a button, near the storage place. It has a unique property of water here, enchanted I assume and can use the johns as well.”

 

She nodded.

 

“How did you find this?”

 

“That is somewhat a long story.”

 

“Hmm….how about you tell me later, and let me reward you~”

 

She went over and kisses his lips. He smirked and kisses back, holding her close. Both people kept kissing passionatly, as she caresses his back. He then carried her to the bed. Once laying there on the bed, he was on top of her and went back to kissing her.

 

“Take your armor off~”

 

He smirked and took his armor off and the rest of his clothing. She noticed a few scars on his chest and some on his arms.

 

“A lot of adventures?”

 

“Yeah….sort of.”

 

He then went back to kiss her, as he pulled down her blouse, exposing her breasts. They were ample.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

He then went to suck on the left one, all while he was kneading the right one.

 

“Mmm~” 

 

She moaned happily. To hell with waiting, this man did a great service and risked his life. He earned it, and she found him to be attractive.

 

He then switched the other, all the while caressing her abdomen. 

 

“Arctus…..it feels so good~”

 

“I know, but let me make sure you’re ready to go.”

 

He then took off the rest of her clothes. He then began to finger her and goes into kissing her. She began to squirm and moan, while she felt something else. 

 

“Ahhh….Arctus!~”

 

He was using a bit of magic to simulate a vibration, making her go crazy. The young mage noticed she was getting really wet. He pulled out his fingers and spreads her legs.

 

“Ready?”

 

She nodded and she as given something.

 

“We don’t want any surprises, yet.”

 

She nodded and drank it. He then moved his already harden member and slowly slid on her already wet vagina. She moaned feeling inch by inch going inside of her. She was holding into the bedsheets. It was finally all the way in.

 

“Arctus!~”

 

“God, you’re so tight!”

 

He waited until she is comfortable. He caresses her face, and kisses her. She kisses back and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

“Go for it~”

 

He smirked and began to move his hips, as she was hanging on. She moaned happily all the while she was trying to focus on him.

 

“Faster~”

 

He hissed a bit as she felt a bit tightened. “So tight.”

 

He kept moving his hips more and more. Time passed and she was close to orgasm.

 

“Arctus….Arctus….~”

 

He kept moving his hips until he felt her orgasm. He waited a moment and whispered on her ear “I am not done yet.”

 

She gasped as he turned her on top and moved his hips. She then heard the rumors of mages can go longer, due to their mana pool. If that is true, then she hopes she can stay concious. She began to help him by bouncing. 

 

“That’s it…”

 

She then went over to kiss him, as she felt his hands on his butt cheeks.

 

“Faster….faster~”

 

He smirked and began to move faster and faster. She began to moan more, and then she moaned loudly from a slap on her butt cheek.

 

“Ahh...ahh… Arctus!~”

 

He kept going, knowing his mana still has more reserves, kept moving his hips more.

 

He then felt her orgasm again after another 20 minutes. He then turned her around and began to pound into her, realizing that he wasn’t even finished yet.

 

She began to realize, it is going to be a long night.

 

To be continue. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the Wench mod. I always liked it as it adds more lore friendly stuff. Plus I added something else on it, and hope I can write it's lore that does justice. Until then, take care guys.


End file.
